A Sad Time
by fantasychild9
Summary: Something's up with Raven, but Beast Boy can't quite put his finger on what it is. BBxRae Oneshot. (First Fanfic!)


**AN. Hi. This is a BB/Rae oneshot, and I hope you like it. It's my first fanfic, so yeah. Tell me what you think. If you didn't like something just say so.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. DC does. But I do own the story line.** **  
_**

"Hey Rae, are you ok?" Beast Boy and Raven had been sitting in the common room by themselves for the past hour. Beast Boy was sitting there trying to think of something to do whilst Raven was reading her book. Everyone else had gone out. Cyborg went for a drive and Starfire and Robin had gone on a 'stakeout'.

So that left Beast Boy and Raven at home with not much to do. But Beast Boy had noticed that something was off with Raven. He couldn't quite place what, but there was something. "I'm fine." She answered in her usual monotone voice when he asked.

Beast Boy just stared at her while she continued to read. "Can you please stop," she snapped. "It's very annoying." "Oh, sorry." Beast Boy replied. He took his eyes off of her, but continued to ponder about what was wrong. Over the time of the team being together, he realised that Raven never liked to be fussed over. She always kept everything to herself, trying not to bother anyone else. So even if he kept pressing the issue, she would just continue to deny it and eventually storm off to her room.

What felt like hours had passed when Beast Boy heard a sniffle. He looked over at Raven but only saw her book covering her face. "Rae, are you ok?" "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled, and then stormed off. Just as he thought. But wait… was Raven… crying? He hadn't seen Rave cry much, except that day when he thought that Raven had given up. "I'll never forget that pained look on her face…" he said to himself.

Beast Boy decided to check on her. Whatever's made her like this must have been REAL bad to affect her.  
Beast Boy was at Raven's door, but decided against knocking. So, he turned into an ant and crawled under her door. He knew it was wrong, and that if he was discovered, he would _probably_ be squashed. What he saw before him was a shock to him. Raven was sprawled on her bed. He could tell that she was trying to hold in her tears. _Trying._ Around him was chaos. Some of Raven's books were flying around the room, her mirror was cracked, he saw her spare clothes sprawling out of her drawers, her spare bedsheets her in a million pieces, and her antique chest was flying open and closed.

Beast Boy had always felt sorry for Raven. She's always going through so much in her life. She was born to an evil demon, she was sent to live in another dimension, she had been brought up being told that she was evil, and was to be the end of the world, she seems to be in a constant fight with her mind, AND in order to have control of her powers and to keep Trigon out she has to suppress her emotions. Maybe it was just him, or that is a lot to juggle, and when she slips up, or her powers had blown up a lightbulb she would always blame herself, and put herself down.

That's why he hates it when she's like this. Because no matter how much she really needed, she needed help, and it killed him when he couldn't help her.

Beast Boy, still in the form as an ant, made his way up to her bed. 'Then what?' He asked himself. He didn't know the answer to that. Beast Boy decided this was going to take forever, so he turned into a fly, and flew up to beside her leg. He then turned back into an ant, and thought about what he could do now. Up ahead, next to Raven's head, was what looked like a photo. So he journeyed to it, and saw a familiar face on it.

Not thinking, he turned back to his normal form, and sat beside Raven. She didn't seem to notice, though. "Is this your mother?" Beast Boy asked, totally catching her off guard. Raven let out a short scream, and jumped. As she did so, her lightbulb burst, and her mirror, though already cracked, shattered.

The expression on Raven's face was mixed. Beast Boy tried to read it as best he could. It looked a mixture of sadness, anger, and a feeling of saudade (he was pretty proud of himself for knowing that!).

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled at him. "Look, Raven, I know something's up, so why won't you tell me? Why are you closed off? You're only human, you are allowed to feel things. You are allowed to get help!"

Raven's face was unreadable. "I'm NOT JUST HUMAN! I'M A FRIKING DEMON, AND I WAS SUPOSSED TO DESTROY THE WORLD! DO YOU THINK IT'S MY PLACE TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE? TO… TO BE ALLOWED TO FEEL EMOTIONS?"

Beast Boy stood his ground, not believing a word she was saying, not believing how she could feel this way. Then she continued. "TO BE HONEST, IF IT WERE MY CHOICE, I WOUD HAVE BEEN DEAD THE DAY THAT IT WAS PLANNED THAT I WOULD HAVE BEEN EXECUTED. THAT AZAR WOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED IT."

Beast Boy noticed that her voice was starting to give way. Wait… What had she just said? Executed?

"Raven..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I owe so much to this world; do you really think I deserve any of this?" Raven collapsed onto her bed, holding back tears.

Beast Boy was left completely dumbfounded. He walked over and sat by her side, bringing her in for a hug. "Beast Boy… What are you doing?" Raven asked, pushing back. But Beast Boy would not let go. Instead, he held her closer.

"You don't deserve that, Raven. You didn't destroy the world, you SAVED it!"

Raven stopped struggling and just sat there, her head collapsed on his shoulder. "You're not a demon. You deserve to live happily, Raven. You deserve to have great friends; you deserve to fall in love; you deserve to cry. You deserve to let it all out. So what, a few lightbulbs blow up, and a few mirror's crack? If it were up to me, you'd get the entire world." Now it was Raven's turn to be completely dumbfounded.

"So, are you going to tell me what all of this is about?"

Raven pulled out of the hug and took the picture of the familiar woman. Both Raven and Beast Boy were looking at the picture. "That's your mother, right?" Beast Boy asked in a gentle voice.

Raven gave him a nod in return. "She's… She's gone, Beast Boy." Raven's eyes were flooding with tears, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Raven." Raven let out a deep sigh, then lifted her head so that their eyes met. "Why are you sorry? You didn't kill her."

Beast Boy just stared at her. "I'm sorry that I kept pressing you, earlier." Raven's eyes were looking down. Beast Boy decided to continue. "I remember when my parents… past away," Raven met his gaze. "Everyone wouldn't leave me alone. They were always asking if I was fine, even though they knew the answer. They kept trying to make me feel better, instead of just letting me go through all my grief. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's still really good to talk about it to someone. But, sometimes, you just someone who will just… talk, you know?" Raven gave him a small smile. Oh, god, he could stare at that smile all day. Raven's smiles, her genuine smiles, are so sweet and beautiful, though very rare. He was glad that she had smiled because of him.

Raven reached up to Beast Boy's face, and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then pulled back. "Thank you, Beast Boy." She said, that sweet smile still on her face. Beast Boy felt the blood rush to his face. 'Holy shit!', he thought, dumbfounded. 'A smile…and a kiss? SCORE!'

Beast Boy sat there, staring at her. Raven looked down, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry." But Beast Boy only gave her a smile, and pulled her close. "No need to apologise." He saw that Raven was bright red, and laughed. "You know, Rae? You look really cute when you blush." This only caused Raven to blush an even brighter red, if possible.

Beast Boy saw the already shattered mirror shatter into even smaller pieces. But Beast Boy just wouldn't let go. This time, Raven hugged him back. "I really like you, Rae." He felt Raven smiling. "I really like you to, Beast Boy." Then the two stayed like that for a while.

It has been two days since Beast Boy found out about Raven's mother. The titans were currently in the realm of Azarath, attending the funeral of Arella Roth. Raven was up on the mini stage that had been set up. She was giving a speech about her mother, along with a few of Arella's closer friends within Azarath.

When the Titans had come home from whatever they were doing, Raven was asleep in Beast Boys arms. When they saw this, there was a mix of reactions. Starfire was full of questions like "Are the two of you doing the dating?", Robin was just staring, his mouth hanging and a confused look on his face, and Cyborg was laughing. Really, _really_ loud. Which then woke Raven, who, after being bombarded with questions; stared at; and laughed at, was angry. And upset. Yeah, mainly angry. After all of that madness, Beast Boy had told them about Arella, and Raven's _incident_.

A while after the funeral was over, the Titans had gone home. They were now all gathered at the Common room. There was an awkward silence in the atmosphere. Then Cyborg spoke up. "So… You two, huh?" Beast Boy just shook his head. "Shut up."

 **AN. I hoped you liked it! Please, review and follow me for more! (Just telling you now, I'm Australian, so for all you American or whatever, my spelling MAY be different to yours. Keep that in mind. BYE!**


End file.
